Siempre
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Porque siempre las madres tienen fe en sus hijos, en que tomaran las decisiones correctas aunque sus acciones parezcan las contrarias, pues la esperanza siempre estará con ellas (LOKIXFRIGGA) Regalo de cumpleaños para SritaTragaLibros (O SritaFangirl).


**SALUDOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **Esta corto es un regalo para** ** _SritaFangirl_** **quien cumple … (Hey, eso no necesitan saberlo XD), sé que me van a pedir que vuelva a actualizar pregúntale al mestizo pues la verdad es que ahora mismo tengo un examen muy importante para el 6 de julio, pero luego de eso prometo subir de nuevo pues ya voy a estar más libre. Decir que ando muy contento pues ando aprobando lo último para poder ejercerme profesionalmente acá en la Argentina, así que tenedme paciencia porfis, que voy a volver pronto :D**

 **En fin aquí les va la historia.**

* * *

Frigga observa la ciudad dorado desde su balcón luego de intercambiar tan apacible y serena luego de que su hijo y futuro rey de Asgard la descubriera comunicándose en secreto con el quien era ahora: La escoria de Asgard.

Y es que nadie en aquel reino celestial, ni los sabios más viejos, ni los guerreros más antiguos y veteranos. Ni siquiera el mismo señor Odín, cuyo don de la clarividencia va más allá del tiempo y del espacio a través de los nueve mundos, puede entender la fe de la diosa en quienes son sus hijos. Y si, digo sus hijos, porque en su infinita paciencia y amor no puede estigmatizar a ninguno de ellos, ni al mayor y verdadero de su descendencia cuyas hazañas son tan grandes y toscas como sus modales, ni aquel que yace encerrado y odiado por todos a quienes trato de gobernar y destruir. Ni él ni su esposo saben que ella ha visto los hilos del destino, que se extienden entrelazando la vida de todos, pues porque todo en la vida tiene un propósito.

Y ella los conoce bien.

Un talento que no tuvo tiempo de transmitirle, de haberlo hecho hubiera sabido bien su destino. Pero incluso conociendo esta información tú piensas ¿Por qué no hizo algo al respecto? ¿Por qué no trató de apartarlo de la vereda y encaminarlo por otra dirección? ¿O acaso ella sabe algo más que nadie? Desde pequeño ella supo lo que le deparaba a ese pequeño bebe de cabellos rubios y de buena casta que concibió de su propio ser, y también de aquel pequeño bebe azul cuyo esposo quien apareció en los brazos su rey y esposo al cual cualquiera lo hubiera visto como un monstruo.

Más no ella.

Cuando lo presenció por primera vez, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, aun a través de su fría presencia podía sentir una chispa de calidez, como la flama tenaz que arde en medio de la tormenta, el destino de aquel pequeño se vislumbró en su mente, siglos y siglos de vida y momentos que aún no ocurrían, eso estaba entre sus talentos como diosa de la magia, como los cientos de hilos se ataban a su alrededor vinculando eras, vidas y momentos; muchos negros y oscuros, una mente sagaz pero oscura y dispuesta a probarle a los nueve mundos lo lejos que podía llegar a ser.

Ambición.

Pero muy lejos, al final de ese largo camino predestinado ella vio algo. Su marido aun con las heridas de la batalla aun frescas en su cuerpo le interrogó preocupado por su semblante callado por bastantes segundos, mas ella sonrió nuevo y observo a ese pequeño bebe traído de un infierno helado y oscuro.

"Es precioso" esas fueron sus palabras.

Lo acurrucó en sus brazos, y aun el frió más congelado de Jotunheim se disipó entre los cálidos brazos amorosos de la diosa asgardiana.

"¿Viste algo?" le preguntó Odín, conocedor avezado de las artes mágicas que dominaba su reina.

Frigga alzo el rostro, hechos oscuros y terribles estaban frescos en su mente. Ella podría haberlos advertido en ese momento, podría haber dicho algo y alterado la serie de acontecimientos, tenía el aviso y en ese momento el poder de detenerlo, pero al final de ese túnel oscuro vio un atisbo de luz.

"Tú sabes que el destino puede ser confuso"

Cuando le explicó el motivo de tal acto de decisión luego de una dura y larga guerra ella entendió, quizá él intuía algo en ella, de lo que vio, o quizá era su experiencia como soberano la que tenía sus propios propósitos.

Así como podía ver la nobleza oculta dentro de cada ser viviente de los nueve mundos ella podía sentir el amor latente en estos, incluso a esa pequeña criatura del lugar más oscuro y frío de igdrasil.

"Déjame criarlo, cariño."

Odín asintió.

"Eres la más indicada para eso".

En esas dos pequeñas vidas que recién habían comenzado estaba sembrado el futuro de un Asgard mejor, pero en la mente de la diosa había una revelación más, un propósito noble y justo escondido incluso entre actos crueles, despiadados y traicioneros, pero ella podía ver la bondad en los seres cercanos.

Y con similar bondad y amor ella impulsaría ese destino.

"Mamá, mira!" fueron los llamados recurrentes de ese pequeño en los cada vez mejor realizados hechizos y encantamientos que aprendía.

Con cariño la diosa veía crecer a ese pequeño, era tan inteligente. Y totalmente opuesto a su hermano.

Mientras uno crecía en el campo de entrenamiento templándose en las artes del combate y la guerra, el otro se enriquecía en las artes mágicas y diplomáticas. Para la diosa ambos eran sencillamente maravillosos, pero si se lo preguntaran muy personalmente…

"¿Qué haces solo de nuevo, Loki?"

La diosa veía al pequeño encerrado con un rollo de pergamino antiguo en la silenciosa y poco visitada biblioteca del palacio como siempre, pero en su semblante se notaba algo decaído.

"Thor y sus amigos se fueron a explorar la cueva oculta en las cataratas del borde de la ciudad. Dicen que hay un troll oculto"

La diosa soltó un bufido afectuoso, solo a él se le ocurrían tales locuras.

"Es muy peligroso, así que me quede".

Podía oír por su voz que se sentía apartado, el pequeño asgardiano no dijo nada más pensando encontrarse solo de nuevo. Pero cuando volteó a revisar vio que la diosa seguía ahí, extrañado la miró.

Frigga río, seguro pensó que saldría corriendo a avisar a los guardias para que fueran a traer a ese grupo de vuelta al palacio, de hecho ya lo hizo telepáticamente. Pero le sorprendió un poquito su reacción.

"Por qué me miras así?" le cuestiono amablemente a su pequeño.

"¿Tu ya debes saberlo no?"

A veces se le olvidaba lo inteligente que se había vuelto, aun recordaba cuando era un bebe y le leía cuentos de los grandes héroes de Asgard en su regazo.

"Si Padre se entera de lo que hizo se llevara una buena reprimenda" advirtió tratando de desviar su atención del tema.

La diosa camino hasta él y se sento sobre la mesa al lado una pila de libros mientras él apoyaba la mandíbula sobre un tomo antiguo distraído en sus pensamientos.

"Seguramente"

"Madre, ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?"

"¿De qué hablas? Si ambos son iguales" rió.

Loki lo vio con una cara de sarcástica.

"Bueno, a lo mejor si un poco." Repusó con una risilla. "Pero cada quien es maravilloso a su modo".

Loki la miro dubitativo y luego volvió a apoyar el rostro en sus libros luego de haberlo levantado para interrogarla.

"De verdad lo crees"

Antes de que respondiera él a interrumpió.

"Thor entrena todos los días en el patio y en la arena con los soldados, el otro día venció a Volstagg en un mano y todos lo alabaron" explicó. "Mientras que a mí Sif me derribo en un movimiento" dijo avergonzado.

Frigga pasó sus dedos en el pelo de su pequeño.

"Thor es fuerte, valiente y admirado por todos por eso". Respondió algo apenado. "En cambio yo, estoy aquí encerrado con libros que apenas alguien lee."

"Y te sientes inferior por ello?" le interrogó amablemente. Frigga podía sentir la duda entremezclada con el anhelo de ir mas allá, de demostrarle a Asgard que la grandeza no venía solo del tamaño de los músculos y que una mente superior puede gobernarlos a todos, esos oscuros hechos de su primera lectura vinieron a su recuerdo.

Si tan solo ella pudiera darle el empuje correcto en la dirección contraria.

"Sabes, tu padre me dijo algo el otro día".

"¿Qué cosa?" La mirada del pequeño Loki se llenó de curiosidad.

"Un buen general gana en las batallas. Pero un gran general las gana sin sacar su arma".

La mente del pequeño Asgardiano divagaba buscándole significado a aquello mientras la reina lo miraba divertida.

"¿Pero cómo?"

La diosa sonrió ampliamente y se le acercó al oído a susurrarle.

"Con astucia, y buenos trucos".

El niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes tardó un segundo en captar la idea a lo que sonrió.

"Sin duda alguien así sería un gran general".

Frigga lo vio como si se imaginara a ese gran general en él.

Si que podía llegar a serlo, en ese pequeño corazón ella con emoción esperar de sembrar la grandeza de la bondad, la templanza de un campeón y la sabiduría de un monarca, descubriendo en él una insaciable sed de conocimiento, perserverancia y deseos de llegar a estar a la par de su popular hermano mayor.

Y mientras lo veía crecer en ella crecía también la esperanza, esperanza de que saltasen esos hechos terribles y oscuros que había visto, pero como ella misma lo sabe: El destino tiene su razón de ser.

"Vas a asistir a la coronación de tu hermano, Loki." La reina, quien estaba ya bien vestida y ataviada para el acto le habló en sus aposentos.

El hombre parado frente a la ventana alta con cortinas ondeando a los vientos de Asgard era delgado mas su postura firme, posaba serio pero en su cabeza circulaban miles de ideas, al voltear a verla sus ojos verdes parecían atravesa su alma y ser para escudriñarte por dentro y ver tus debilidades, como ese gran general que imagino una vez.

"Padre al fin lo va a elegir ¿verdad?"

"¿Y eso te provoca algo?"

Frigga no necesitaba leer la mente para saber que si, en sus recuerdos vino la imagen del mismo pequeño convertido en hombre, subiendo las escaleras doradas del auditoro real de Asgard, con una capa roja sobre los hombros forrados en piel blanca con todos los habitantes de Asgard ovacionándolo, se voltea y devuelve el gesto extendiéndoles los brazos, alzando el izquierdo luego para coger a Mjolnir que desciende de los cielos hacia su mano sujetándolo con firmeza y mostrándolo al público, los aplausos... la ovación...

El anhelo.

"Me provoca alegría... madre." finamente contesta con seguridad.

Frigga finge sonreír.

"Es el mayor, el mas apto y fuerte." Alaba falsamente a Thor, aunque oyéndose muy realista. "Será un buen rey".

"Solo es un mero nombramiento pues tu padre aun es el que gobierna" Frigga se lo explica con simpatía.

"Por supuesto" afirma él. "Pero todo el pueblo estará ahí".

Se voltea de nuevo para ver hacia los jardines y la entrada del palacio dorado, viendo como la gente se va reuniendo para ingresar, siente níveos y delicados posándose en sus hombros.

"Incluso los grandes reyes necesitan consejos" le susurra con un toque de astucia.

Loki no puede evitar soltar un bufido cómico.

"Eso sera digno de ver en este caso". responde conociendo ambos el carácter salvaje e impetuoso del hijo mayor de Odín.

Esta vez la diosa lo rodeó con sus brazos, aquel pequeño ahora era tan alto como ella e incluso más, las palabras de una conversación oculta hace años vinieron a su mente y debía transmitirlas de la manera correcta.

"Ambos son igual de importantes para su padre, más de lo que creen."

Había algo de satisfacción en su mirada, Frigga le pidió a su esposo que no ignorara a los dos, lo cual era bastante esfuerzo para el protector de los nueve mundos, pero el gran rey hizo lo que pudo y Loki había apreciado ese gesto intentando también devolver el favor poniéndose al tanto de lo que significaba ser el rey del Asgard, había estudiado la historia de eones de vida, la política alrededor de los nueve mundos y las relaciones entre las distintas razas que poblaban el universo.

Y sin embargo...

"No te preocupes madre, Thor será el rey y estaremos ahí con él en las buenas..." dijo volteando al cabeza para ver el rostro de Frigga. "...Y en las malas" lo dijo con felina sonrisa.

La diosa pegó su cabeza a la suya de forma maternal, como cientos de veces desde pequeño, creía que así le pasaría todo el amor y la bondad que necesitaría para las dificultades que la vida la aguardaba.

"No olvides que te quiero mucho, mi Loki."

Siempre es duro para un madre ver caer a sus hijos, y Frigga no fue la excepción.

Quien diría que las cosas se torcerían tanto en tan corto tiempo, como diría la gente de Midgard. Y hace apenas solo un año estaba parada, mas no realmente, en la celda de su hijo reprendiéndolo como toda buena madre aunque no fuera el caso ciertamente esta vez, las palabras que escucha le duelen mas que cualquier espada atravesada.

"¿Tampoco soy tu madre?"

Aun ante la dura respuesta puede notar ese pedazo de bondad oculta, igual que en ese pequeño ser salido del frío mas oscuro, aun cuando tuviera la eternidad por delante ella mantenía la esperanza, esperanza en ese pequeño que tuvo entre sus brazos hace mucho, en ese niño que creció con entusiasmo a la par que su hijo, en ese mente que esperaba gobernarlos a todos y demostrarle que la grandeza venía de los lugares mas inesperados.

Aunque sus acciones demostraran lo contrario el hilo del destino estaba atado en él, y ese indicio llevaba a una conclusión inminente que ella conocía, mas sabía que no llegaría a presenciarlo, pues otro indicio del destino propio estaba llegando a su fin.

Esa noche el padre de todo en la soledad de sus aposentos reales la interrogó al respecto, no necesita saber de terceros de que había visitado a su celda y hecho los arreglos para que el sitio le resultara algo cómodo, aunque pasar la eternidad encerrado leyendo parecía pero quizás, quizás así el pueda cambiar.

Pues tiene un destino que cumplir.

"Todavía crees en él, a pesar de todo. ¿A pesar de lo que intento hacerme?"

Ella se volteó y le vio con toda la seguridad y más que alguna criatura de los nueve mundos pueda tener en una sonrisa maternal.

"Siempre".

El universo entero podrá haber perdido la esperanza, pero no una madre.

Frigga puede ver los hilos del destino en la gente, incluso los hilos de esa chica cuyo hijo parece vigilar con tanto interés, Jane Foster. Al menos le alegra saber que Thor ha encontrado alguien por quien pelear, una persona que lo impulsa y lo hace mejor, alguien por quien es capaz de dar todo de sí mismo.

Y por eso estuvo dispuesta a luchar por ello, mientras la espada del siervo de Malekith atravesaba su cuerpo estaba feliz por saber que su sacrificio le permitiría a su hijo podría seguir protegiendo a quien ama, porque una madre siempre piensa en la felicidad de sus hijos, mas una enorme tristeza la invadía en sus últimos momentos, alguien a quien hubiera visitado por ultima vez esa noche, para revelarle aquello que le haba ocultado por años.

Pero tenía fe, de que al final... Él haría lo correcto también, incluso cuando en su indicio vio cosas mucho mas allá de horribles.

Un falso sacrificio, una usurpación y el mas grande de los engaños. Quizás ella tuvo toda la culpa, quizá debió advertirle a su amado esposo; a quien dejaba en el mas profundo dolor de la ausencia y la separación trágicas; decirle que ese pequeño bebe al que rescató ese frío y sangriento día sería el traidor mas grande e incluso llevar a todo Asgard a la ruina, pero una madre sabe que al final... ellos pueden hacer lo correcto. Escoger por sobre la decisión mas fácil la que es en verdad la correcta.

Su vida podía podía apagarse, mas no su fe. Un último aliento llevado por el viento, hasta las mentes del último rincón de la ciudad dorado.

Esa noche, todos los oídos en los calabozos se llenaron de dolor. El dolor de un corazón oprimido, pero gentil. Ambicioso, pero educado. Y ansioso de venganza, pero impulsada por el deseo antiguo he inocente de un viejo niño que impulsado por el amor y la esperanza de una madre decidió con convicción.

Que la grandeza y la bondad, pueden venir hasta de los lugares mas fríos y recónditos.

 _"Loki. Te amo, hijo mío. Cuídate mucho."_

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado… y perdón si os hice llorar un poquito XD**

 **Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA AGASAJADA! :)**

 **NOS LEEMOS.**


End file.
